Vampire's castle
by Hoizone
Summary: Sora est un jeune esclave en fuite. Il a été recueilli blessé par un châtelain... particulier. Sora parviendra-t-il à accepter pleinement l'identité de son bienfaiteur ? Parviendra-t-il à survivre au milieu des vampires tout en restant humain ? Yaoi, Soriku et autres couples


_Bonjour à tous :-)_

 _Voici une nouvelle fic sur KH :) Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à square enyx. Sauf quelques autres personnages. Pour ceux qui sont homopobes, passez votre chemin, vous aurez été prévenu... Alors ne venez pas vous plaindre... Risque de scène X._

 _Bonne lecture :)_

Quand le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns chocolat ouvrit ses yeux bleus océans, il ne parvînt pas à reconnaître le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. La seule chose dont il se souvenait avant d'avoir sombré était les hurlements… Et la peur… La mémoire lui revient brusquement, douloureuse comme une lame de couteau qui écorche la peau et laisse couler un sang écarlate.

0000000000000000000

Il avait échoué… Encore une fois. Il croyait pourtant que c'était le bon moment, que la chance lui souriait enfin. Mais c'était une grave erreur. Il s'était à nouveau fait attraper en essayant de s'enfuir. Il avait reçu ses coups de fouet. On avait encore un peu joué avec son corps. On l'avait enfermé. Et maintenant, on le privait de nourriture pendant une semaine. Il n'en pouvait plus. Son corps et son esprit étaient à bout. Pourtant, il était devenu un esclave très tôt dans son enfance, mais il ne parvenait pas à renoncer à sa liberté. Il avait besoin de bouger sans devoir se justifier à la première personne venue. Il avait besoin de sentir sur lui la caresse du vent et la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Il avait envie d'en ressentir du plaisir. Mais il ne le pouvait. Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était servir ses maîtres, et qu'importe la façon dont ils le traitaient. Il devait rester soumis. Ne pas lever la tête. Ne pas affronter du regard. Ne pas être déplaisant. Ne pas… exister. Etre une ombre parmi tant d'autres, être un fantôme parmi les fantômes.

La fatigue attrapa le jeune homme mais il ne pouvait se permettre de s'endormir. Il savait qu'on allait venir le chercher. Il savait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir sortir un peu à l'air libre, après vingt heures coincés dans la même minuscule cellule à l'odeur nauséabonde. Le garde vînt se présenter devant sa grille. Il l'ouvrit et fit signe à l'esclave de le suivre. Le crasseux baigné de son propre sang séché le suivit en titubant. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'air libre, le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns sentit immédiatement qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel. L'atmosphère était… différente. Elle était chargé de cendres, de poussières, de sueurs et de sang. Les bâtiments agricoles brûlaient. les soldats du riche maître exploiteur tentait de le protéger, lui et sa famille. Dès que le garde attribué à l'esclave vu cela, il couru porter son secours à son employeur. Cela faisait des années que l'esclave faisait désespérément des tentatives d'évasion. Aujourd'hui, la chance lui avait enfin souri.

Il courait. Il courait malgré la douleur qui lui déchirait continuellement les entrailles. Il courait malgré la sensation désagréable du sang dévalant son dos lacéré. Il courait. Peu lui importait vers où, peu lui importait le lieu. Il courait… loin. Il arriva dans un bois sombre dont les feuillages ne laissait passer aucune lumière. A vrai dire, pour l'esclave en fuite, toute la notion du temps lui avait échappé. Il ignorait s'il faisait jour ou s'il faisait nuit. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était partie et depuis combien de temps il courait. La seule chose qu'il percevait encore clairement dans son esprit était la douleur. Même cette nouvelle sensation de liberté s'était noyé dans la souffrance, tant ses blessures le lançaient indéfiniment et le tiraillaient sans cesse vers sa chute. Il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans l'inconscience, alors qu'il arrivait au confins d'une propriété privé, aux abords d'un château, aussi sombre que sa forêt. Avant de perdre complètement connaissance, il entendit le son des pas de quelqu'un. Il sentit quelqu'un le soulever dans ses bras. Il entendit des paroles confuses qu'il ne pu comprendre, auxquelles il ne pu répondre. Il sentit en tout dernier lieu la douleur lancinante d'une morsure…

000000000000000000

Le jeune homme se redressa brutalement sur son lit, la respiration saccadée, sa sueur dévalant le long de ses membres. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à secouer la tête dans tout les sens pour faire disparaître toutes ses sensations profondément désagréables qu'il avait ressenti quelques jours plus tôt, et qu'il avait revécu à travers ses souvenirs. Une voix douce et profonde résonna à côté de lui. Il n'écouta pas ce qu'elle disait mais tourna la tête vers sa provenance, effrayé. Un jeune homme qui devait être légèrement plus âgé que lui se tenait assis à ses côtés et l'observait. Il avait une belle carrure, un visage fin, des cheveux mi-longs blancs comme la neige et deux yeux incroyablement beau, bleu comme la glace.

"N'est pas peur. Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Je ne suis pas un trafiquant d'esclave. Tu es en sécurité ici." déclara-t-il d'une voix douce et bienveillante. Il regarda gentiment le rescapé qui se trouvait face à lui, prostré contre le mur comme un petit chat apeuré. Il tendit lentement la main et la posa sur l'épaule du blessé avec un petit sourire rassurant, lèvres closes. "Je m'appelle Riku et je suis le châtelain qui t'a recueilli ici. Et toi, qui es-tu?"

"Je… Je m'appelle Sora…" répondit timidement le plus jeune en se détendant un peu. Il fixa avec un mélange de timidité et de curiosité son protecteur et demanda : "Mais… Comment savez-vous que je suis un esclave?"

"Tout les esclaves sont marqués au fer. Toi y compris, même si c'est…. à un endroit … quelque peu délicat…"

"Vous… Vous… Vous m'avez vu nu?!"

"Bien sûr que oui. Comment aurais-je pu te nettoyer, te soigner et changer tes vêtements sans te déshabiller au préalable? C'est impossible." répondit Riku en riant.

Sora le dévisagea en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre au soleil. Bien sûr, il avait l'habitude d'être vu nu. Après tout, il était esclave. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gêner en songeant que cet homme si bienfaisant l'avait vu. Enfin, lui, mais surtout sa cicatrice en forme de petite enclume… Qui était précisément situé à son entre-jambe… Ce qui était quelque peu embarrassant… D'autant plus que sa situation était particulièrement délicate actuellement et qu'il ignorait s'il pouvait véritablement faire confiance à son sauveur. Après tout, il pouvait très bien lui mentir et le revendre par la suite, quand il serait à nouveau en parfaite santé. Enfin, bref… Sora nageait en pleine confusion… Au point qu'il finit par poser la question qui le taraudait à haute et integible voix :

"Dîtes-moi, Seigneur Riku… Allez-vous me revendre ou allez-vous me rendre à mon maître afin d'en obtenir une récompense?"

Le sourire de Riku se fana instantanément. Il fixa son regard dans celui étrangement calme et las de Sora. Il avait posait cette question si naturellement, si fatidiquement, si… indifféremment… Il avait demandé cela comme si il demandait au châtelain si il préférait le blanc ou le noir. Une onde de pitié et de tristesse se répandit en lui. Ce gamin n'avait connu que l'esclavage et ne connaissait rien d'autre. Il ignorait ce qu'était la liberté tout en la désirant ardemment. Il ignorait l'amour, la gentillesse et la douceur. Il ne connaissait que la cruauté, la peur, la colère et la douleur. Riku poussa un léger soupir avant de prendre cet enfant perdu au corps d'adulte dans ses bras. Il lui murmura alors doucement dans le creux de l'oreille ces quelques mots rassurants :

"Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais tu es véritablement en sécurité ici. Je ne ferais absolument rien qui pourrait te nuire. Je ne te vendrais pas. Je ne te livrerais pas aux mains de ton maître. Je ne t'utiliserais pas comme esclave. Tu ignore sans doute cela, mais…. Sache que le mal ne règne pas partout…"

"Je sais."

Se fût la seule réponse de Sora à ces paroles. Il ferma ses yeux fatigués en se blottissant contre son bienfaiteur. Il sentit peu à peu une douce chaleur l'envelopper alors qu'il inhalait le parfum sombre et sauvage de celui qui l'avait sauvé. Son âme sombra dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

 _Hoiz_ _: Salut la compagnie et à nouveau bienvenue dans cette nouvelle fic :) J'espère de tout mon coeur qu'elle vous plaira et…_

 _Riku_ _: Hoizone, je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'acharne à ce point sur mon Sora?_

 _Hoiz_ _: M'acharner? Comment ça?_

 _Riku_ _: Déjà dans Best Side, il est la victime de mon "grand frère" et maintenant il est esclave…_

 _Hoiz_ _: Ca aurait très bien pu tomber sur toi, tu sais._

 _Riku_ _: …_

 _Hoiz_ _: Mais je trouves que tu correspond mieux au rôle du châtelain. Le rôle de victime ne te va pas assez bien._

 _Riku_ _: Je me demande comment je suis sensé prendre ça…_

 _Hoiz_ _: Qui sait… Hé hé hé :)_


End file.
